


Hook

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: "Aww, Malc," Liz said. She patted his chest with her hand. "We're both pretty pathetic, aren't we?" (08/25/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: With thanks to my incredibly encouraging and excellently skilled beta, Maching Monkey.  


* * *

"Spread your legs a bit wider for me."

Ensign Elizabeth Cutler smirked at the Armoury Officer and moved her feet farther apart on the mat. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed gave her one of his characteristic half-smiles, and crouched down into a fighting stance. "Only to those who aren't standing in a proper defensive posture, Ensign." He replied, "Are you ready to try the move again?"

"Only if you're ready to land on your ass," she replied, a wicked gleam in her eye, "sir."

"Promises, promises!" Malcolm laughed. Before Liz had time to react, he had crossed the small space between them and grabbed her shoulders. Even though they were almost equal in height, his momentum knocked her backwards and she began to fall. As she fell, she brought up her feet and connected solidly with Malcolm's chest. He let out a "woof" sound as she knocked the air from his lungs, and using his momentum against him, threw him sideways. He landed heavily on the mat, spread-eagled. Liz was in the same position. They both lay there, panting.

"Well done, Ensign." Malcolm gasped out. "Clearly you have that counter-attack under control." He rolled onto his side and raised himself up on one elbow so he could look at her face. "You are aware however, that I attacked you without finesse." He rubbed his chest with his free hand. "Still, that was quite the kick."

Liz propped herself up on both elbows and looked over at the Lieutenant. "Thank you, sir." She replied. "Go again?"

"No," Malcolm said, and Liz could hear how tired he was. "I think that's enough for today." He hoisted himself up to his feet, trudged to the bulkhead, and sat heavily on the deck, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Liz got up, fetched her water bottle from her work out bag, and sat beside him.

"Here," she said, putting the bottle in one of his hands.

"Thanks." He took off the cap and took a long drink without opening his eyes. Liz took the bottle back from him and took a swig.

"Not sleeping well, sir?" She asked.

Malcolm cracked one eye open and peered at her. "Liz, you know you can call me Malcolm when we're off duty. And I am officially off duty until my next student arrives." He closed his eyes again. "Let's just say I have a lot on my mind."

"A lot of blond engineer, you mean." Liz said. She sighed.

"Indeed." Malcolm sighed as well. "So," he continued "how did the date go last night?" Malcolm asked. He opened his eyes and turned his head slightly towards Liz. "Has Hoshi exploded yet from the excitement?"

Liz slapped Malcolm's leg lightly. "Don't make fun of my girl!" She admonished. "Her excitability is part of her charm." She leaned her head back, cradling the water bottle in her hands. "Actually, I don't know how it went. I've been with Dr. Phlox helping to do crew medicals in Sick Bay, and I came here for my self-defence training right after my shift. I haven't seen Hoshi yet for the report." Liz looked at Malcolm again and grimaced. "Not that I'm looking forward to hearing how great it all went."

"Amen to that." Malcolm replied. They sat in silence for a moment. Liz tossed the water bottle from hand to hand. "Did you actually get a chance to ask Hoshi out?" Malcolm asked finally, purposely keeping his eyes closed.

Liz blushed and was glad Malcolm had afforded her a bit of privacy. "Actually, I didn't get around to it." She paused. "Something came up."

"Of course."

Liz shot a glare at Malcolm, but his eyes were still closed and he missed it. "Well, in the end I'm glad I didn't. Because she clearly wanted Trip." Liz studied the bottle in her hands. "She's had a crush on 'playboy' for a while."

"Playboy?" Malcolm said, laughter in his voice. "Is that what you call him?"

"Yes," Liz replied, "Me and some of the other crew. He is such a huge flirt."

"Very true." Malcolm replied. "Its part of his charm." His tone grew serious. "But Elizabeth," Malcolm said, he turned his head and looked at her. "How do you know that Hoshi wouldn't have gone out with you?" He smiled to soften his words, "you never asked."

Liz frowned slightly. "I know I never asked Malcolm!" She studied her bottle again. "You don't need to rub it in." She muttered.

"Maybe she would have surprised you." Malcolm said. His view of Liz's face was blocked by a curtain of dark blond hair as she bent her head forward. "After all, you're both good friends, and there is always love involved in friendship."

"But she wanted Trip." Liz said, wincing inwardly at her whiny tone.

"Maybe she just didn't know there were any other options." Malcolm replied. Liz sighed, and turned to face him again.

"You know it pisses me off when you're right."

Malcolm raised his eyebrows at her." My, my, such language! And here I thought you were a lady." He laughed as she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

Liz glared at Malcolm, and he laughed again. "So what's your excuse about Commander Tucker then?" She pronounced Tucker like Tuk-ah, mimicking Malcolm's strong British accent, and punched him in the shoulder again.

"Hey!" Malcolm said, rubbing his shoulder lightly, "I'm your commanding officer!"

"Tell it to the Captain." Liz said. "So, does Trip know there are other options for him as well?"

Malcolm glared at her, but then sighed. "Liz, you know I can't approach him. He's my commanding officer and a member of the bridge crew. I see him everyday." He turned his face away from Liz, and looked out across the room. "What would I do if he—"Malcolm paused, looking for the proper words, "â€”took it badly?"

"I don't know," Liz replied. "But you've got to do something, Malcolm." She leaned towards him for emphasis. "This is eating you up inside. Hell! You can't even sleep because of it."

"I am fully aware of that. Ensign." Malcolm said. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Did you get a lot of sleep last night?"

"Don't change the subject." She said, poking him in the arm. "What about when you and him were trapped in that shuttle pod?" She continued, "I thought that you told him about your real feelings then."

"Not bloody likely!" Malcolm exclaimed. "I told him about all the bloody girls I had gone out with when I was at Starfleet!" He laughed self-depreciatingly. "Why would a life or death situation be a time for honesty?" He looked away.

"Aww, Malc." Liz said. She patted his chest with her hand. "We're both pretty pathetic, aren't we?"

Malcolm sighed and put his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer until she was leaning her head against him. He patted her arm. "At least we're being pathetic together, Liz." He said. "So, how did you sleep last night?"

Liz opened her mouth to reply when a voice interrupted her.

"Well, well, this looks awfully cozy." Hoshi said. She stood glaring at the both of them, hands on her hips. Malcolm and Liz both jumped to their feet, Liz's water bottle clattering out of her hands and rolling along the deck.

"Ensign Sato," Malcolm said, "you're late for your lesson I believe." He straightened his uniform and gestured towards Hoshi. "Please take up a defensive posture at the other end of the mat." Hoshi shot another look at Liz, and then moved into position, her whole body radiating her bad mood.

"Good workout Ensign Cutler," Malcolm called to Liz as she gathered up her things and headed for the armoury door, "Same time on Thursday."

"Thank you, sir! See you then!" She called back, and left.

Malcolm moved across from Hoshi and went into a crouch. "Now Ensign," he said, "last time we were working on our Akido throws, I think we should start—"

Hoshi stood suddenly and crossed her arms. "What was that all about?"

Malcolm stood as well, a puzzled expression on his face. "What was what all about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You had your arm around Ensign Cutler!"

Malcolm raised an eyebrow at Hoshi and crossed his own arms. "How is this conversation relevant to your self-defence training, Ensign?" He said, stressing her rank.

"Liz is my friend!" Hoshi said forcefully.

"And?" Malcolm asked, his expression deceptively bland.

"And, well. She's my friend." Hoshi faltered. "...And I don't want to see her get hurt." She finished lamely.

"We are in agreement with that, Ensign." Malcolm replied. A thought suddenly occurred to him, and he grinned. "I'd hate to think that it was jealously that was causing you to react so strongly."

"What?" Hoshi said, "Jealous? Jealous of what?"

Malcolm just looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Perhaps you should regain your defensive stance, Ensign," he said, "class is about to begin."

* * *

Hoshi tilted her head back under the shower, allowing the hot spray to hit her shoulders and back in a vain attempt to ease the pain of the tight muscles. Malcolm had not gone easy on her, making her attempt difficult throws over and over again until she could barely stand. _Serves you right!_ she thought to herself, _what were you doing accusing Malcolm like that?_ She pulled her hair through her hands and scrubbed her fingers across her face, noting with dismay that the skin on her fingertips had wrinkled, but she was still sore. Resignedly she stepped out of the shower and began to dry herself.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she towelled off her hair, _why did I react so strongly to Malcolm having his arm around Liz?_ she thought. On her way to class, all she could think about was the excellent date she had had with Trip the night before, and how much she wanted to tell Liz about it. The second last thing she had expected was to see her, in the armoury, nestled in Malcolm's arms. The last thing she had expected was the visceral reaction she had had to the sight, and the sudden bloom of anger. _Or, maybe not anger,_ she thought, _concern. I was deeply concerned for Liz's welfare._ She frowned at her reflection, knowing that what she was thinking wasn't quite right. Fully aware that seeing Liz with Malcolm had blown all thoughts of Trip from her head.


End file.
